Scooby-Doo and the evil Su Tart.avi
Hello, I am Steven Stevenson. I documented this story to tell my story of how I found this haunted Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode. How I found the episode. I was an intern at Goodwill, my shift ended in 30 minutes, There haven't been any customers at the cash register in 12 minutes. I was waiting for my shift to end when my friend, Carl Carldaughter, comes up to the cash register and I see he's holding a DVD case. I ask him what it is. He shows me what it is. It was covered in fucking diarrhea, but it had a tiny blood splatter in the corner. I didn't give a shit and I let him have it for free. He left and my shift ended. I went home and when I closed the door, I heard my doorbell ring, I went to open the door and when I did, all I saw was the case with a note beside it. I read it and it said "Okay, don't watch this, I fucking shit myself 9 times already, also there is something outside the windo" "Okay, sure." I said. I sat down and went to sleep, but I had a weird nightmare where I was tied up to a chair and got repeatedly stabbed by Su Tart. I woke up and said Fuck it. I opened the door to find that it was covered in more shit and blood, mostly shit. The note was gone. Watching the episode. I put in the DVD, and the episode slowly started with an announcement saying "Hanna-Barbera is not responsible for murder or the pooping of everythi̛̦̲̭͚̮̱̗͇̰̠͕̼̪ͫ̀̿͂ͩ̋ͪ̿ͨͩ͢n̷̶͉͙͍̰̗̰̰̙̘̪̿̈͆͒ͦ͂͆ͤ̇̚͜͠ͅg̛̓̅̅ͭ̃ͯ̆̎͂̔͂͏̗̼̫̠̯̘͍̜͚͕̮̫̤̟̭̀-" The TV then seemingly shut off, I tried to take out the DVD but it was stuck and I couldn't get it out. I gave up and then suddenly the TV turned back on with the announcement continuing "Don't keep watching! You'll poop and die!" I yelled at the TV "Fuck you!" And the guy looked straight at me and his eyes started to bleed hyper-realistic blood out of his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears and shouted "Fuck you, too!" back at me. I was shocked, a cartoon would never curse. Then the man transformed into something, but I couldn't see what it was because it faded to black, then the theme song played. I noticed the ending, It scared me, there was Shaggy, he looked aged, with gray hair and wrinkles. There was a hand covered in blood. He had black eyes with red pupils, and he started to scream, blood came out of his eyes, mouth, and ears. At the last frame the blood turned black. I ignored it, thinking it was a glitch. The episode started with Shaggy eating a sandwich with Scooby, it then cut to Daphne crying, but then I heard someone else crying, not from the cartoon, so I paused the TV and the crying got louder and louder. I went outside to see children, black blood coming out of their eyeless eyes, they were crying. They looked dead and they were rotting, but they were still alive. The children stared at me for 2.4583025829500001 seconds, and then they all disappeared. I said fuck that and went back inside. I saw the TV and Daphne was no longer crying, and I unpaused it. Daphne was talking to Velma and Fred about something, but she was whispering so quietly I couldn't hear. The TV cut to static for 76.12975520000005240000000001 seconds and then cut to Su Tart in front of a corpse, I paused and I saw that it was Scrappy Doo, Nephew of Scooby Doo. I fucking shouted "FUCK" and unpaused it. Su Tart turned to me and said "You fucked up, dickhead." He teleported to a haunted mansion. It then cut to Mystery Inc. being teleported to the haunted mansion, then Daphne fell to the floor, fuckin' dead. The rest of the gang didn't even give a fuck, they just walked around. I then heard a squirting noise and screaming, I paused it and walked to the bathroom. You know who was there? Fucking Su Tart, with fucking blood and shit everywhere, mostly shit. He looked at me and sprayed diarrhea on the floor harder, and then disappeared. I screamed "FFAAAACK" and went back to watch it. When I got back, I unpaused it and then all the characters died except Shaggy, who said "Zoink." and died. Then Su Tart appeared and started to spray fuckin' diarrhea all over the screen and it went through the TV and Su Tart's fucking diarrhea sprayed all over my face and I screamed and then the diarrhea sprayed into my fucking mouth and then I accidentally ate it, then I died. Su Tart will come for you next. Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Blood Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Im died Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Potty Humor Category:Excessive Profanity Category:File Extensions Category:Hyper-realistic Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:That just raises more questions! Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Trollpasta Category:ROBLOX